Girls' Division's Sleeping Beauty
by Crows-Love-Henry
Summary: Is the boys' division of tennis the only one with a sleeping beauty? Nope! Who said the girls' division isn't interesting? With just equally insane tennis members, it is bound to be crazy! Meet Akutagawa Juri who sleeps like her brother Jirou... kinda, at least she knows when to stay awake! Girls' Nationals has come, and yeah... it's crazy, or the people are crazy.


**Warning; OCs (lots of them), characters probably OOC. This is my first TeniPuri fanfiction. ;A;**

* * *

**Girls' Division's Sleeping Beauty**

* * *

"Akutagawa-san, wake up!" a yell was heard in class 2-B of Hyotei's Middle school Division, like usual... The teacher slammed his book on his student's desk as students in the classroom sent worried glaces at the still sleeping student. "Akutagawa-san!" he yells once again as the class winces at his loud voice.

"Wake up... Teacher..." a tall boy sitting beside Akutagawa told the student who finally decided to wake up.

"...What's up, Hiro-kun?" a lazy and soft voice was heard, followed by a yawn. The student sat up and stretched, rubbing their eyes which were color brown.

A slam was heard once again as the teacher slammed his book on the desk, "Akutagawa Juri, I cannot tolerate you sleeping in my class!" he yelled at his irresponsible student. "I will need to talk to you after class! You understand?" he strictly told the girl.

Akutagawa Juri looked up at the teacher of her history class, blinking away all the sleep she was used too. "Understood, Fukui-sensei..." she yawned. 'Not again... Oh well...' she looked at the teacher who was walking back to the front of class.

* * *

The rest of class time for Juri was similar to torturous hell. Fukui-sensei taught Japanese History, and it was rather boring for her... Only thing keeping her awake? Kabaji Munehiro, the boy who follows the King of Hyotei around. "Naa, Hiro-kun... wake me up 5 minutes before the bell rings," she yawned, deciding to give in to sleep.

"Usu," was the last thing she heard before her head rested on her folded arms.

'Jeez... History is boring...'

Fortunately, she was not discovered to be sleeping in class and Kabaji woke her up before the bell. Sadly though, she had to stay in class as everyone left, bidding her good-bye. Sighing, she super-tried to keep awake as Fukui-sensei lectured her about sleeping in class: "Akutagawa Juri, how many times must I tell you not to sleep in my class?! Other teachers may let this slide like they did with your brother, but I cannot tolerate such actions two years in a row!..." and blah blah blah, "Now, I hope I really won't be dealing with this tomorrow again! You are dismissed," he sighed.

With that, the young orange-haired student yawned, and went out the classroom. Exiting the building she made her way to the girls' change room, changing to her tennis uniform for Hyotei's tennis-girls' division. The shirt and jersey similar to the boys' and then a blue tennis skirt. Getting out and lazily walking her way to the courts, she spotted her favorite underclassman; Yukimura Hanako.

"Hana-chan!" she waved to the blue haired girl, running towards the younger girl, Juri hugged her. "You can't believe what happened! Fukui-sensei made me stay after class again!" the girl looked at Hanako with teary sparkling brown eyes.

The girl sighed and pats her upperclassman on the head, "Juri-senpai..." she softly hit the 2nd year on the head, getting an 'ow' in return. "Please get to the courts, the captain's been looking for you. Expect 10 laps round the courts," Hanako told her with a smile inherited from her own brother.

With that, Akutagawa Juri made her way to the courts; of course she ended up being lectured by the captain as she yawned.

* * *

Practice went on like everyday: Everyone working hard, Juri doing her usual 10 laps around the tennis courts and Akutagawas sleeping unless told by their respected captains. And soon, it ended.

"Okay girls, the national championships for girls are finally coming up and we can't afford to lose. Got that?" their captain, Natami announced loudly. "So Juri, you better be awake during practices now!" she looked at Juri who was yawning.

"Yes yes, got it. Stay awake..." the girl lazily said, "I can do it... I think?"

Hanako giggled at her upperclassman's airhead moments as Natami slapped herself, muttering: "Oh of course... you think. God, I don't know what to do with this girl," she sighed. "Dismissed!" everyone walked away heading towards their bags or to the change room. Hanako and Juri both changed to back to their school uniforms and walked out, heading their way to the boys' side of the tennis courts.

The 1st year dragged her yawning friend, "Ah, Yukimura-san! Good afternoon," she heard a familiar voice. Looking up she saw another upperclassman, Ootori Choutarou. The tall second year looked behind her and found one of his friends, "Juri, please try to stay awake. Don't let Yukimura-san drag you and over-work herself."

Yawning, Juri looked up at her tall friend. "Sorry... Chou, where's Jirou-nii?" she looked around for a familiar orange haired boy.

"Juu-chan!" they heard a yell, turning to see that it was Mukahi Gakuto, dragging a curly haired boy sleeping. "Hey Ryou, hurry up there!" the red head yelled back to the brunette wearing a blue cap.

Behind the grumpy looking senior was Oshitari Yuushi, Hiyoshi Wakashi, Kabaji Munehiro and Atobe Keigo. "Shut up, Gakuto!" the boy yelled, feeling a headache coming up.

As the group assembled, Akutagawa Jirou woke up and hurriedly talked to his younger sister. "Juri! Hey, did you have a good nap today? I heard from Kabaji that your history teacher woke you up, well... I can't blame you, it is boring, I don't know how Ryou and Hiyoshi stay awake through the whole lesson!..." and on he goes about random things: "...So during practice, I had a match with Atobe again! I just knew I had no chances of winning, but it was fun! Even my 'Magic Volley' won't work on him!"

And of course, his little sister joined in his nonstop conversation; "Natami-buchou said that the nationals are coming soon! I can't wait to play! You're going to go watch me right? No wait, you have your own games too! Oh well, maybe I could get someone to take a video!..." and so she blabbers as well... and continued, "...Ah you know, I heard there's a new pocky flavor! Let's go buy it, Jirou-nii!"

"Stop talking, and ignoring us!" Shishido was pissed... like really pissed as the two Akutagawas turned to the group. "Okay, you guys stopped, now let's go home." He walked to the gate of Hyotei Academy, everyone following him.

"Ahn~ It seems we need to add 'anger management' for Shishido's training," Atobe spoke up as he and Kabaji went towards the waiting limousine, "Let's go, Kabaji." He went in, followed by his loyal childhood friend.

"Usu."

With that everyone went to their way home, Hanako and Oshitari having to go to the station to get home, Hiyoshi and Ootori going another path, and Shishido, Mukahi and the Akutagawa siblings walking together. Jirou and Juri having their heads bobbing up and down, trying to stay awake... they can't stay awake really.

* * *

Two weeks passed for the Hyotei students, the boys and girls in their tennis teams training intensely (as intense as it could get for the sleeping beauties). Nationals soon came for both tennis divisions. In the boys team, they got to the quarter-finals, and lost to Seigaku. Meanwhile in the girls' national championship, not many people came to watch, cause come on... this is the girls' team, the boys get all the attention, duh.

But it didn't mean that it was uninteresting, it was far from uninteresting... I guess?

Hyotei was in the quarter-finals, now against Seigaku's Girls' tennis team. "Juri, wake up! Its your match!" ...yeah, Hyotei's on fire.

Waking up and standing from the bench, Juri stretched. Her eyes barely open, "It's already my turn? Hmm... Okay," she went to the court lazily as Natami fought the urge to hit herself.

'Why was she even a regular? Oh yeah, she's the same as her brother.'

"Senpai! Do your best, okay?" Hanako smiled at her calmly... Calmly meaning: 'Slaughter them, and don't lose' smile... what is with the Yukimura family?! "By the way, this is singles two, you'll be versing Yukari Rei."

"Oh... thanks for reminding me, Hana-chan!" Juri smiled at her.

* * *

"Which?" Yukari Rei asked.

"Mmm... Smooth." Yukari spun her racket, landing on smooth. "Oh! Lucky~!" Juri smiled and got out a ball from her pocket. "Let's have a nice game, okay?" she went to the back of the court, bouncing the ball.

"One set match, Hyotei to serve!" the umpire called. Juri threw the ball up and hit it to the other side of the court, her opponent though returned immediately. Now the two were having a rally.

"Hey, Akutagawa-san! This kind of reminds me of our other matches!" Yukari points out she got a ball pass the titled sleeping beauty.

"Love 15, Yukari!" Serving again, Juri hit the ball far from Yukari's side.

"The time was 16 minutes right? I kinda wanted to play with you again after that!" again, a rally started. "I'm so excited!" she hit the ball to the net.

'The net? Wait a minute...' the ball hits the top of the net, "Crap!" the Seigaku player ran to the net. Too late though, the tennis ball bounced to her court, Yukari missing the ball.

'Fake Fault,' Juri smiled. "You know... one time, Jirou-nii commented it looked familiar! I think he said the player's name was um... Ma-Mar...Marshal? Marshal Bunting!" she commented as the rest of the Hyotei regular tried to stop themselves from hitting their faces.

"15 all, Akutagawa!"

"Ah, it looked like that red-head in Rikkai's move!" her opponent commented, recognizing a similar move that she heard from the boys in the other tennis division.

"Nu-uh! My move's original don't compare it to some move I don't even now!" Juri exclaimed.

The came continued on with Juri's volleys and Yukari's returns. "30-15!" "40-15!" "40-30!" "1 game to love! Akutagawa!"

* * *

The games were intense, Hyotei won over Seigaku: Doubles 1-1 and Singles 3-0. Hyotei winning 4-1. As they continue to beating other teams like Shitenhouji, Fudoumine and Yamabuki. They faced with the Rikkai girl's team; though not as fearful as their boys' division... it is still a strong team.

Leading Rikkai was a senior, Takato Saku, an all-rounder. Their team was always challenging for the other teams, now Hyotei is challenging them in the finals... "Again?!" Natami exclaims in frustration. Yes... again, the girl's tournament is apparently a small world for its players. "Why?! Why must we always end up in the finals?!" the Hyotei captain points accusingly at the Rikkai team.

"Can't help it," Takato shrugged.

"Juu-chan!" they heard a voice from the back of the Rikkai players, out came a blonde girl with brown eyes. "My sweet sweet Juri looks so adorable, let Kazuki-nee-chan give you a hug!" the girl tackled the poor sleeping Akutagawa on the bench.

"Kazuki, let go of Akutagawa-san now!" the captain of Rikkai let out a huff, she was getting a headache from her member's fan girlish actions over the curly haired girl. "Anyways Natami, it is nice to see you in the finals again."

'She doesn't seem amused though,' the members of both teams commented in their own heads.

"Ah, can you please let go of me?" Juri awoke from the sudden action of a certain Kazuki. Yawning she rubbed her eyes, Kazuki though, just hugged her more. "Hana-chan, help me~!" the poor Akutagawa called out to her underclassman.

"No no! I won't let my Juri be taken by someone else! Even if it's Yukimura-san's sister!" the Rikkai player exclaimed as she glared at the freshman who smiled apologetically at her senpai. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Takato pulled the possessive senior away from the junior student. "No! I wanna stay with my Juu-chan!"

"Do it later, we have a game!" the captain scolded.

"As long as I play my Juri in singles!" Kazuki's eyes sparkled.

"Well then, you're in singles three, Meino," Ruki the vice-captain of Rikkaidai informed the blonde. "Wait till we're done with doubles, okay?" the girl smiled at her teammate.

"Doubles two is starting!" they heard the umpire call, the two teams bowed at each other as they went to separate sides.

* * *

"Singles three!" Meino Kazuki rushed to the courts, on the Hyotei side Hanako stood up.

Kazuki looked to her opponent's side, and was disappointed; "What?! I thought I was playing Juri!" she whined. "I didn't think I was going to play Yukimura's sister!"

Hanako smiled at the player, "Please don't complain, Meino-san. Which?" she spun her racket

"Rough!" landing on smooth, Hanako smiled. "Tch," the Rikkai player clicked her tongue as the blue haired girl served.

* * *

"How long is this match going to last?" Natami groaned. "I want this to end! No offense to Rikkai, but our finals are just... ugh..." cried the captain. Truly, if you kept meeting Rikkai quite often, it gets on your nerves... Well maybe not for most people, but it does for Yoshio Natami.

"If I compare Meino-san and Hanako's data, I would say that Hanako would win with a 78% chance," Sumaru Tooki of Hyotei commented as she watched the match calmly. "Meino-san does acrobatics with her serve and volley plays, but Hanako is an all-rounder. She could do lots of things to go against the volleys. Possible that this could take about around 30 minutes."

Meanwhile, Juri was sleeping. Though both players on the court were strong, she found no actual interest in the games. This affected the player of Rikkai as she really wanted the girl to watch her game, 'Oh well, she looks cute anyways!' she sighed.

* * *

Three times Juri woke and fell back asleep, and Yukimura Hanako won: 6-3. The games continued, singles two to singles one. Now a battle of captains started as their final match. "Ah! Another intense game!" the sleeping beauty exclaimed excitedly. "Go go, Natami!" she cheered.

"Come to think of it, I heard Yoshio-senpai and Takato-san were childhood friends," Hanako commented. "Were they always playing tennis together? Because in the Kanto Regionals it was as intense as this," she turned to Sumaru, their data player.

Watching the interaction between players in the court, Sumaru opened her notebook. "This match determines which leads in their current score 128-128, the one winning this match leads. Though, I guess the other would be demanding a rematch. In the Kanto Regionals, Takato caught up to Natami and now they tie in their scores again." she got out her wallet and a basket. "I bet 200 yen Natami wins," putting money in the basket.

"Oh! I bet 500 yen for Natami!" Juri joined in the betting.

"650 yen for Natami-senpai!" Hanako joined too... 'Not surprising...' everyone thought.

The Hyotei team bets for mostly Natami, though some bets for Takato. Rikkai joined in too, betting for their captain... well except Meino Kazuki. "Whoever Juu-chan bets for is whom I'm voting for!" she claimed as a reason.

* * *

It was intense indeed... when it ended Hyotei won 7-5 against Rikkaidai. There were cheering and congratulations going around the court and audiences; "Hyotei! Hyotei! Hyotei! Hyotei!" their opponents cried because of their lost.

"Don't worry guys, we'll win next year!" Takato reassured them.

"Um, Saku... we're graduating next year!" Natami and Ruki informed the Rikkai captain. "Jeez, you know... after three years with these guys I kinda don't want to go to high school..." the Hyotei captain sighed as she took a glance at her cheerful team interacting with the girls from Rikkaidai.

"Okay guys, how about I treat you to Yakiniku!" she called for her team as they cheered more. 'I'm getting my wallet killed tonight...'

"Girls, we're going back to Kanagawa!" Takato informed her team as they whined that they want to be treated too. "Hell no, I am not going to let you guys kill my wallet!" she yelled at them angrily.

* * *

Nationals went great, after that, training in Hyotei was still hard... Akutagawas were still sleeping and it was totally normal. Well, as normal as the tennis teams could get at least.

* * *

**"See you guys later!" the girls' division waved good bye.**

**Crows: I hope that was okay, I suck at writing tennis games... I just. Ugh. This is a one-shot that I hope turns into a series thing. I just really hope people like it. I had to make Juri sleepy like Jirou because that's how I imagine things would be. Jirou influenced Juri the most, so she's almost like him. I'm making a multi-chapters fanfiction for Juri... and then yeah. More characters to dump in the story. And we're showing the Rikkai guys!**

**Info Note: Hanako goes to separate schools as Seiichi because she just feels overwhelmed being in the same school as him. She went to Hyotei since it was close to Rikkai anyways.**

**Juri sleeps 2 minutes more than Jirou, but she can actually keep herself awake as long as she is surrounded by someone she knows, like Kabaji or Hanako. She is an airhead like Jirou though, only sometimes, though it's more like she's oblivious.**

**Yes, I had to add a random, moment. Juri doesn't know Marui, and so she only heard little bits from Jirou. So, 'Marshal Bunting' I don't even know.**

**Crows: I'm making a series thing! Inter-gender tennis after nationals, yeah! Please read it. Thank you!**


End file.
